Memory Lane
by princessnyna93
Summary: The HSM Cast went on tour.But the most unfortunate thingA car accident happened.All the others were fine except for Ashley.She seemed to remember everything else except for one person.Whos that person and what is the secret that Ashley is keeping?
1. first

**I dont own any of these.**

**Summary:**

**The HSM Cast went on tour.But the most unfortunate thing happened.A car accident happened.All the others were fine except for Ashley.She seemed to remember everything else except for one person.Who's that person and what is the secret that Ashley is keeping?**

" Hey Ash.What's up? " Ashley's best friend,Vanessa walked towards her and sat beside her on the sofa.

The HSM Cast are on tour right now.They have just finished a tour two days ago and are now heading to the next location.All of them were still exhausted but they still took the bus while the others took an aeroplane to the next location.

Zac and Corbin are playing snap in their room while Monique and Lucas are snoring in their beds.Ashley is tired so she decided to listen to her IPOD in the front.

"Nothing.I just tired and tired,"Ashley sang,making Vanessa chuckled.

Suddenly,Zac walked out of his room and walked towards them.

"What is this?A meeting?" Zac joked.

Ashley and Vanessa grinned back at him.

"What are you doing here?"Vanessa asked.

"I lost to Corbin.And hes making me follow his orders,"Zac made a face and frowned.

Ashley laughed and stood up.

"Alright.I want to wash up for a while," she said as she walked past Zac.

Suddenly,the car swerved to its right.Ashley fell into Zac's arms while Vanessa fell to the floor.

"Oh my god.What happened??"Ashley asked as she helped Vanessa up.

"Are you guys okay??" they heard voices from the rooms.

Monique,Corbin and Lucas came out of their rooms and they gathered. Zac nodded at Corbin.

"What happened??" Vanessa asked as she checked her arms for bruises.

"Erm.i think i'll go and check on the driver,"Ashley said as she walked towards the driver's room.

"Be careful,"Zac whispered to her.Ashley smile in reply.

Ashley walked slowly to the driver room.She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast.Maybe she was just scared that the bus might braked again.Ashley knocked on the door.

"Mr James?Mr James?Are you in there?"

There was no reply.Ashley panicked.Ashley knocked again,louder and faster.

"What happened? Are you okay?Mr James?"

Again,there was no answer.Ashley became impatient and decided to give the door a push. She realised the door was locked and decided to push harder.

She pushed and pushed as if she's trying to break in. Finally,the door gave way.Ashley fell to the floor.

But the most horrible thing happened.

Mr James is lying on the floor,face down while the bus is travelling at a fast speed !!!


	2. second

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"Ashley shouted in shock.

Things ran into her mind.She became panic-striken.Ashley quickly ran to Mr James and turned him around.His face is pale and his breathing is unstabilised.Ashley lay Mr James aside and was about to ran out when she discovered that the door had locked her inside.

"No!"Ashley shouted.

She began banging on the door.

"Help!Help!Help me please!"Ashley began shouting.

Tears are really coming out now.Her hands began trembling.She was scared.And she wanted HELP.

"Help me!!Help me!!"Ashley shouted,her heart beating faster.

She turned and saw a speaker on the wall beside the door.Ashley pressed a button and heard Vanessa's voice.

"Ashley!Ashley!"

"Vanessa!Help me!Help me!"

"Wait Ashley.Calm down.Whats happening?Im scared,"

"The..bu..bus..is..travelling..so fast..now.And..Mr James is ...dead!!!Help me!Please!"

Ashley managed to say.She heard a gasp.Then,she heard bangings on the door.

"Help me please!"Ashley said as she cried to the speaker.

Suddenly,she heard Zac's voice.

"Ashley!You got to calm down.The others are breaking the door down.Try and control the steering wheel,"

Ashley gasped and slowly,things are not running through her mind.She listened to Zac.Her heart is not beating so fast now.She ran to the driver seat and tried to push the brake.but it wouldnt work.

"Argh!Come on!!"Ashley shouted.

When she realised that it was no use,Ashley lowered her head and cried.She was scared and frightened.She dont want to die.

Then,she heard Zac's voice.

"Ashley!Ashley!...,"

Ashley couldn't hear the rest.Everything was history by then.White light covered her eyes and she couldnt see anything.Pain drove through her body and everything went black.All she could hear was screams outside.


	3. third

**Thanks for your reviews.**

Zac opened his eyes and looked around.He shook his head and it became clearer.Both his head and his left leg is hurting right now.He gasped in shock.

"Oh my god,"Zac whispered.

The whole bus is in a mess.He saw his friends sprawled on the floor.Vanessa has just woke up.She shook her head several times.She looked up and saw Zac looking at her.She turned and looked around.

"Wow.What happened?"Vanessa asked as she quickly stood up and helped Zac walked as his left leg is injured.

Corbin,Monique and Lucas woke up.They did the same thing and stood up.

"Oh wow.I think we knocked into something,"Corbin said,massaging his back.

Zac looked at his friends and felt as if someone's missing.He looked around and realised that Ashley was missing! Zac gasped and fear crawled into his body.The pain in his left leg was lost.

"Oh no!Ashley!"Zac said as he quickly ran out of the bus.

"Zac!"Vanessa said as she followed him.

The others ran after him.

Zac ran out and saw that the bus had hit a tree.The bus was badly damaged.The glass at the front was all shattered but he saw something more scary.

She saw a girl.A girl lying flat on the floor.She was covered in blood.Her head was bleeding.Her eyes were shut and her long blonde hair was all messy.

"ASHLEY!!"Zac shouted in shock as he ran to her.

Suddenly,Zac felt as if the world is getting in slow motion.His heart bled when he saw Ashley.Tears began dropping unconditionally.The pain in his left leg dissapeared.He couldn't feel anything except fear.

"Ashley.Ashley.Oh my god.Ashley!"Zac said as he cuddled her.

He brushed her hair away and cleaned her face.Tears dropped from his eyes.

"Ashley!Wake up!"Zac said,crying.

Zac shook her body,forcing Ashley to wake up.But all his actions were a waste.Ashley is losing a lot of blood now.Zac cried he cuddled Ashley.Her blood smeared on his clothes.

Vanessa,Lucas,Monique and Corbin saw what happened.And they felt the same way.Vanessa dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.Lucas quickly took out his mobile phone and called the ambulance.Monique turned and cried in Corbin's arms.

"AAAASSSSSHHHLLLLEEEEY!"Zac shouted.

Tears dropping as fast as ever.


	4. fourth

Ashley opened her eyes.Her vision was blur so she sat up.She felt a bandage around her head.

"Argh.What happened?"Ashley whispered.

Ashley shook her head and her vision became clearer.She looked around and realised that she is in the hospital.

"Wow,"Ashley said,softly.

She realised that she was wearing hospital clothes.She was about to get out of bad when she saw someone sleeping on her bedside.It was a guy.A brown-haired guy.He was fast asleep.He looked tired and messy.Ashley looked down at his leg and realised that his leg is bandaged.

Ashley had no idea who he was but her heart kept telling her that she knew this guy.This guy was someone who she talked to before.She felt that her heart was once his.But Ashley shook that feeling away.

Suddenly,someone walked in.She saw a black-haired girl dressed in shirt and pants.She also looked tired and messy.Her body was full of scratches.Ashley realised that it was Vanessa!!

"Oh my god! Vanessa!"Ashley said,happily.

Vanessa quickly looked up and saw her best friend smiling back at her.She was delighted.

"Ashley!You remembered!Ashley!"Vanessa squealed as she ran to her best friend and hugged tightly.

"What do you mean?"Ashley asked.

Vanessa looked at her best friend and saw the happiness in her eyes.She couldn't bear to tell her.Vanessa just smiled and shook her head.

"Erm.I wanna ask.Who is that guy?"Ashley asked as Vanessa sat beside her on her bed.

Vanessa looked at Zac and then back to Ashley.

"You don't know him?"

Ashley nodded.

"Are you serious?"

Ashley nodded again.Vanessa gasped.

"That's Zac.And i mean Zac Efron.Your best friend?Dont you know him?"

"Zac who?Was he someone i knew?Why is he sleeping by my bedside?Why am i here?Why are we looking in a mess?"Ashley asked quickly.

Vanessa's jaws dropped.Ashley couldn't remembered a thing!!She sighed.

"Wait.You cant get out of bed yet.But we can sneak out.I tell you everything at the cafe downstairs,"Vanessa said,smirking.

"Including about this guy too?"Ashley said as she pointed to Zac.

Vanessa looked at her and nodded.

**p.s:: Vanessa is not evil.**


End file.
